This invention relates to a method for draping curtains to provide a custom designed wall or window look quickly and inexpensively. Typically a window curtain is supported over a window on a horizontal rod attached to the wall with the curtain fabric hanging therefrom. A common decorative embellishment added to these window treatments is to drape the center portion of the curtain across the window in an arc. This window treatment often is further embellished by folding the draped portion of the curtain into evenly spaced folds for a neater appearance. This embellishment requires a considerable degree of skill to execute properly. In particular, it is often difficult to keep the curtain fabric taut adjacent the horizontal curtain rod or the folds of the curtain fabric evenly spaced. The present invention overcomes these problems by providing a method for draping and dressing the curtain fabric which can be easily performed by one person without requiring any special skills.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,284,258 to S. Kleiman discloses a festoon support device composed of a pair of specially shaped brackets secured to a wall for supporting a curtain in a festoon configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,646 to C. Hannerstig discloses a method for draping curtains utilizing a special bracket from which the curtain fabric is draped. The special bracket further allows an ornamental fabric rosette to be formed on the special bracket without special skill or assistance.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,567 to C. Hannerstig, a continuation-in-part of U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,646, further defines a method for forming tie-back puffs utilizing the aforementioned special bracket.